Tacos y horchata
by VicPin
Summary: :Clyman:Staig:Oneshot: "- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Ezio? - Qué regresemos a casa, John... Que regresemos a comer tacos de cochinita y horchata..." - ¡CORTEN!


**_Buenas tardes, mis estimados lectores!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un oneshot un tanto raro y extraño, un poco fuera de lugar y nada que ver con el título, aparte que hago una ligera referencia a dos personajes de Assassin's Creed... O eso pensarán ustedes, XD. El fic es un Clyman y un Staig súper fluffy, para ser exacta XD. Ojalá les guste._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes que intervienen en este fic no es mío, es de Matt y Trey._**

* * *

**Tacos y horchata.**

**&%&%&**

**Desde hace tres años me sucede algo peculiar: Todas las noches abro mis ojos a eso de la medianoche y escucho cómo una dulce y tétrica voz me llama a través del ulular del viento. Era algo extraño y seductor escuchar esa voz; era una voz que me invitaba a expresar mis sentimientos, a cantar lo que llevo dentro… Y a advertirme que, muy a mi pesar, soy suyo y de nadie más.**

**Puedo escuchar su dulce, gutural, tranquilizador, seductor, terrorífico… Familiar. Lo puedo escuchar ahora que estoy de pie junto a la ventana. **

_**- Ven a mí, mi Ángel**_**. **_**Venid a mí, mi bella novia. Recordemos juntos nuestro amor inmortal… **_

**Aquellas palabras me llenaron del pánico absoluto. ¿Bella novia? ¿Amor inmortal? Eso me sonaba más al filme "Drácula" de Francis Ford Coppola que a otra cosa en el mundo. Es decir… Cielos, creo que debo de dejar de ver películas de horror por las noches. **

**Nunca me atreví a contarle de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos o a mi novia. Me daba cosa que me tomaran por loco cuando en realidad sé que esa voz me llamaba desde mi ventana.**

**- ¿Quién eres? – susurraba.**

**¿Por qué coño pregunté a la nada? Jesús, he de estar volviéndome loco…**

_**- Ven… Dadme tu mano… Déjame guiarte por los bellos recuerdos del pasado.**_

**Ahora sí que estoy muy asustado. ¿Me estaré volviendo un desquiciado esquizofrénico o qué onda?**

**Decidí irme a la cama y taparme los oídos con la almohada; ya de plano es demasiado espantoso escuchar voces que me dijeran o me confundieran con alguien más. No obstante, el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte; una mano salió de la nada, ¡de la nada!, y tomó mi mano diciéndome:**

_**- Recuérdame… Mi amor.**_

**Mis ojos se dilataron al instante y con ello empezó a navegar por un mar de recuerdos… Recuerdos que, por alguna extraña razón, parecía haberlos olvidado desde siempre.**

**Un lugar, una mujer de impactante belleza que poseía una larga melena negra recogida con un adorno de perlas, unos ojos color ébano y ataviada con un vestido amarillo con rojo; la hermosa mujer lloraba la partida de su esposo o novio, un tipo de cabellos negros largos y de una mirada que causaba miedo.**

**Sentí su tristeza, su horror y… Y… Y la terrible sensación de tener un cuchillo enterrado en el vientre, el exhalar el último suspiro diciéndole que pudimos haber tenido nuestra segunda oportunidad.**

**Todo pasaba tan rápido, todo estaba tan vívido y real… Todo parecía ser tan extraño y aterrador que había jurado ir a la iglesia a rezar y a invocar a Dios para protegerme de lo que sea que todas las noches me acosara.**

**Empero, aquella extraña voz me dijo:**

_**- Te extrañé tanto, mi amor… Que daría mi inmortalidad con tal de volver atrás y haber matado a ese infeliz que convocó a Cthulhu antes de que te asesinara.**_

**Cthulhu… Me sonaba el nombre…**

**- ¡Joder! – exclamé al acordarme de la novela de un tal Lovecraft.**

**Me solté del agarre de esa cosa y le dije:**

**- No sé quién eres ni lo que quieres de mí, pero yo no soy tu novia fallecida.**

_**- Lo sé…**_

**- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y si lo sabes, por qué insistes en acosarme? ¡Me estás asustando!**

_**- Lo lamento… John.**_

**Dicho eso, empezó a materializarse ante mi susto y asombro mientras añadía:**

_**- Tú me recuerdas mucho a Cristina, mi novia y el amor de mi vida. Te pareces tanto a ella…**_

**- ¿Q-qué?! **

**El tipo se había terminado de materializar y avanzó hacia mí desde las sombras; yo me quedé perplejo, puesto que reconocí en él a un individuo a quien conocí en una discoteca de Denver hace una semana.**

**- Ezio …**

**- Así es, John –me decía el aludido mientras se detenía a pocos metros de mí -. Te dije esa noche que nos volveríamos a encontrar… Y aquí nos ves tú y yo.**

**- ¿Q-qué quieres de mí?**

**El tipo estiró su mano y me acarició la mejilla añadiendo con ternura:**

**- Que vengas conmigo, John. A casa… A comer esos deliciosos tacos de cochinita y esa refrescante horchata…**

**&%&%&**

- ¡CORTE! – se escuchó un grito furioso.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si eso decía el puto libreto! – protestó Craig Tucker, quien hacía el papel de Ezio, muy enojado mientras que Stan Marsh, quien hacía el papel de John, añadía:

- Yo también lo vi en el libreto, gordo. ¡No es culpa nuestra!

Eric Cartman, molesto por haber interrumpido la apasionante escena de declaraciones de amor de la obra que iban a presentar para la clase de Literatura y Arte, se volvió hacia Clyde Donovan, quien con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo:

- Tenía hambre.

- ¡Clyde, con un carajo! – exclamó el culón muy molesto - ¡Deja de pensar en los putos tacos por un chingado momento, cabrón! ¡Acabas de arruinar la escena más importante de la obra que hemos escrito entre todos con la puta mención de tus tacos de mierda y de esa cosa que parece semen!

- En primer lugar, culón, la horchata es una bebida tradicional mexicana hecha a base de arroz y de coco, y en segundo lugar, no insultes a los tacos. Son la comida sagrada de los dioses.

- ¡Jódete, cabrón!- exclamó el gordo mientras se iba furioso a su habitación.

- Cielos, Clyde – comentó Craig mientras le hacía la seña obscena -. En serio arruinaste todo con esa mención en el libreto.

- ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! – se defendió Clyde - ¡Yo no trabajo con el estómago vacío!

- Y nosotros no trabajamos cuando mencionas todos los tipos de tacos en el libreto y empieza a darnos hambre después.

- Uhmmm… Tacos… Uhmmm… Horchata…

- Ay, Dios… – susurró Stan mientras se llevaba los dedos a la nariz al ver la reacción tipo Homero Simpson de Clyde con tan sólo escuchar su comida y bebida preferidas.

- Clyde… ¿Por qué no te vas mejor a un Taco Bell a comer con el gordo? Stan y yo iremos a su casa a almorzar.

- Uhmmm… Prefiero comer con alguien más que no sea el gordo, ya que él está furioso conmigo.

- Como quieras. Vámonos, Stan.

- Ok, Craig.

Los dos pelinegros, tomados de la mano, se marcharon hacia la casa de Stan mientras que Clyde se iba a la habitación de Cartman a pedirle disculpas por haber arruinado el libreto… O a eso fingió ir.

- ¿Ya se fueron esos dos? – inquirió el gordo al abrirle la puerta.

- Sí, Eric…

- Genial…

Dicho eso, el gordo jaló a Clyde hacia sí mismo y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, dando inicio a su esperada y apasionada noche de Lunes.

Mientras, en casa de los Marsh…

- Oye, Craiggy – llamó Stan con dulzura mientras se acomodaba encima de Craig y empezaba a acariciarle el torso-… ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo el culón y el taquero?

- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo, Stanie? – le replicó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mano a su pareja– Estarán follando como locos y mandando al carajo todo el trabajo del viernes. Ellos no saben que nosotros sí sabemos de sus folladas calientes de cada lunes.

- Sí… Cierto…

Y, robándole un dulce beso a Craig, añadió:

- ¿Otro round, señor Tucker?

- Mmmm… ¿Tú qué crees?

Dicho eso, los dos pelinegros empezaron a darse de besos y caricias… Durante toda la noche.


End file.
